Primus!
by magicrazy101
Summary: Mickey made up imaginary friends when he was little, Giant talking robots that he called Cybertronions. but he's not a kid any more and these 'imaginary friends' are annoying his father. but what if they were real?


'**Ello!**

**This is a random story I started sometime at the beginning of the year and never posted. Buuuut I just found it again and thought: "what the heck, I'll put it up and see what people think"**

**My other TF fic was a bit of a fail so I hope this is better!**

**This might have been done by someone else all ready and if it has I'm sorry, but I haven't read all the TF fics in the universe and had no idea it was done all ready**

**It might be a little confusing at first but bear with me, (If it's too confusing you can PM me and I'll explain)**

**FLAMES WILL BE USED TO TOAST 'I DON'T CARE' SANDWICHES!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN THE WHOLE WORLD! (either that or just my OCs and the plot line)**

"Muuuuuummmmyyyy!" four year old Michel Charter sobbed, red nosed, eyes streaming. He stumbled out into the sun lit patio and clutched is mother's leg like a life line.

"Oh, what's wrong my little chicken?" Kara Charter cooed, drawing the crying toddler onto her knee.

"Meg'ton 'illd awl da 'arklingth an' day awl ied!" he cried into his mother's shirt.

"What did he say?"

"I'm not sure. Mickey, come on, say hello to Aunty Sarah."

The toddler peeked shyly at the blond twenty year old, sniffing softly.

"Hello sweetie." She said smiling at the pink faced child.

Mickey held his arms out to the kind faced lady; she grabbed him under the arms and swept him onto her own knee, bouncing him up and down making him smile.

"What's wrong Mickey?" Sarah asked

Kara smiled at the picture of her baby sister holding her son, one day, if Sarah actually settled down with that nice Lennox guy she was going out with, Sarah was going to make a great mother.

2z2zThe toddler wiped his nose with the back of his chubby hand. "Meg'ton 'illed awl da sparkwings" he sniffed.

Kara let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed he forehead. Sarah frowned at her sister then looked back at Mickey "Who's Meg'ton?"

The toddler shook her head angrily "No! Meg-a-tron, Meg'ton. He's da weally, weally BIG 'obot 'eader o' da 'cepticons." He said

Sarah looked to Kara for an explanation, the older of the sisters was rubbing her head tiredly

"He said that Megatron, who's the leader of the Decepticons killed something." She sighed

"Sparkwings, he 'illed awl da sparkwings." Mickey said sadly

"Sparklings?" Sarah asked him curiously

"da baby 'obots" he sniffed "Rimus told me."

Kara lifted the toddler off her sister's knee and set him on the ground "Hey sweetie, how 'bout you go see what daddy's doing in the garage, hey?"

Mickey brightened immediately and forgot all about what he was thinking about as only a toddler can, and nodded happily "yes momma." He looked shyly over at Sarah and quickly ran over and hugged her legs then ran around the corner.

"What was that all about?" Sarah asked once her nephew was out of sight

Kara ran her hand through her hair "Rimus is his imaginary friend, apparently he's a massive robot who created a whole race of thinking robots, but now they're fighting each other because of that Megatron guy."

"He thought that up all by him self?" Sarah said, not believing that a toddler could come up with something that complicated. Kara nodded, rubbing her eyes

"he's been thinking up all these stories ever since he started talking. I'm hopping he'll grow out of it before he starts school next year" she said

"You can't just limit a child's imagination like that Kara, but I'm sure it's just a stage he's going through."

"Thanks Sarah. How's everything going with you and Will?"

"Oh, you know how it is…"

***-*-_12 years later_-*-***

Sarah Lennox adjusted her hair in the mirror "Will, I know Ironhide doesn't like it but Mickey _will_ be babysitting tonight, even if I have to take her to his place."

Will Lennox sighed and wrapped his arms around his wives middle

"I know, 'Hide just doesn't take easily to new people even if we're related to them. And truthfully, I think he might be just a _little_ jealous"

"Yes… I just want someone who can get in the house to look after Annabelle, not a giant robot who barley fits in the garage"

Will chuckled, nuzzling his wife's neck "Don't worry; I'll talk 'Hide into not sending the boy off screaming. He won't if I ask nicely"

"I doubt that will happen, Mickey's a tough nut to crack _and,_ I might add, he loves robots and cars, do you know he actually has a whole cabinet of notebooks filled with stories and drawings of them? he writes up all these wonderful stories about alien robots from another planet and their war, ever since he learned to write he's been filling these books with the stuff, never lets anyone read it either, actually, he said he'd bring one tonight for me to read and-" Will shushed her

"Hey, hey, it's going to be fine. You and I are going to spend the rest of the night without having to worry about dirty diapers, being called in on short notice or marking un-thankful high-schoolers' test papers. Ok?" he hugged his wife as she powdered her cheeks then stood back as she turned around.

"Well… how do I look?" Will asked and stood in front of his wife, arms wide. He was wearing a plain tuxedo, nothing special, but he made up for it in every other way. Sarah looked at him, any woman's dream husband, _her_ husband, and smiled "You look perfect"

"As do you O' light of my heart, now, allow me to escort you to the lobby while we wait for our ride" Will bowed to his wife; a beautiful lavender purple gown with tiny silver sequins sewn across the hem flowed down her frame and along the crossing shoulder straps, her hair curled gently over her shoulders

"Yes my Prince" Sarah replied, curtsying to Will.

She giggled as the two of them walked down the stairs.

Ironhide growled as a black Kawasaki motor bike pulled into the garage of the small farm house. Will had sternly explained to him that this particular '_babysitter_' was a relative, the son of Sarah sister and was not to be driven away as he'd done the others. Ironhide had argued that he had only driven that one away because she had let little Annabelle watch completely inappropriate material about people with yellow skin and blue hair…

He watched from his place on the drive way as the human pulled off his helm protection and placed it on the handle bars of the bike. So far, Ironhide couldn't see anything wrong with the human, he looked to be around the age of sixteen, tall for his age with cheerful vivid blue eyes peeking out from the out of control sandy blond bangs that were hanging over them. He was well muscled, Ironhide noticed, and was what most humans would define as attractive.

_As attractive as the twins planning to wreak havoc on every one_ he growled,

he felt a slight twinge of guilt at the mention of the twins, he had meant the warrior twins of course, the minor twins were the very definition of annoying but they didn't scheme and plot the way the warrior twins did.

Sideswipe, the younger of the two warrior twins had recently made landfall.

Alone.

Ever since he had been withdrawn and quiet around base, snappy whenever he did talk, and doubly as vicious when it came to eliminating any Decepticons that decided to make themselves known.

Much to Ratchet's relief the usual side effects of spark-separation hadn't yet set in apart from the temper and the need to do something.

The growl still rumbled in his Vocal receptors, rising, the more Ironhide thought of the 'Cons that had separated the playful twins. Apart from the fact that they annoyed the frag out of him, Ironhide had a soft spot for the two—

Ironhide froze, the growl dying the second the human turned his head towards him.

He watched as the human looked at him, well his alt mode that is, in surprise.

Surprise that quickly turned into excitement, the human grinned foolishly and then, to Ironhide's surprise, jumped in the air with a whoop and jogged inside, carrying a small duffle bag in with him.

_That, was one of the strangest things I've ever seen_ Ironhide would have shaken his head if he could

_Defiantly like the twins…_

***-*-_:-earlier that day-:_-*-***

"_Feeling Lucky, punks?" Ironhide pointed his whirring cannons at the pair who drew back quickly, eyes wide._

Mickey grinned, tapping his pen on his lip 'typical Ironhide' he thought.

"_Easy Ironhide" Optimus said sternly, hiding a faint smile_

"_I just wanted to show them my—_

"MICHAEL DARRYN CHARTER!"

Mickey fell off the stool; whacking his head on the red car behind him

"What are you doing? This car's supposed to be fixed and repainted by tomorrow morning!" Garry Charter yelled, storming over to the desk that Mickey had been working on, the man's Australian heritage was clear in his voice despite the fact that he'd been living in America for the past twenty years.

Mickey ran a hand through his hair, effectively smearing grease into it in streaks.

"I know Dad, but I wanted to finish editing this before I go to the Lenn—"

"Finish the car, now. And this," He picked up the spiral-bound note book and taped his son on the head with it "Can wait."

He threw the notebook onto the desk and walked out of the garage to shout at on of his other incompetent workers. Shouting over his shoulder: "And don't forget to take your meds!"

Mickey sighed and rubbed the egg growing steadily on the back of his head. His father was just worried. He didn't like treating his son any differently from all the other mechanics that worked in his garage, it didn't help that Mickey was the only on who could do a paint job on a car and actually satisfy the more important customers.

He picked the book off the grease covered desk and put it on the over shirt that he'd discarded at least an hour ago in favor of his singlet in the sweltering heat.

It would be no good if the story he'd been working on for at least a year and a half got filthy.

Mickey lay down and slid under the car. The idiot who owned the wonderful piece of machinery above him had decided that he was going to pretend that his beautiful cherry red 2007 model Chevy Camero was a four wheeled drive and ride it down a mud, tree and bush infested hill resulting in a very muddy and stick infested car.

Already having been washed, all that was left to do to the poor thing was replace both head lights and the front right wheel, remove all the twigs that had decided to make the bottom of the car their current home and re-paint it.

Mickey sighed, _If only this car was yellow, with black racing stripes. Bumblebee would be playing appropriate music… maybe the Darth Vader theme when dad came in_. he grinned to himself _then the twins would put pink paint in his shoes so when he got up in the morning his feet'd-_

"HI-A MICKEY!"

He shot up and banged his head on the car above him, "Primus, Cay! Are you and my dad trying to give me a concussion or something?" he yelped holding his head as he slid out from under the car.

The short, monkey of a girl was grinning like a maniac, double dyed bright orange and brown hair hanging in her eyes over wire rimmed glasses

"Oops, sorry" Cayce Litton said happily, she bounced up and down on the spot, waiting for him to stand up before pouncing on him and squeezing him tightly.

"Cay… need… oxygen" he sputtered, struggling to breath with his friends arms engulfing his ribs

"Oh, right!" she said, a cheerful beam still stuck on her face as she released him from her deathly grip.

Her victim winced as he probed the new lump on his scull.

Cayce's face went from ecstatic to worried in record time "Are you all right? Did I hurt you? Did you have your medication? Is this an attack? Do I need to call your dad? MR. CHAR—"

"NO!" Mickey yelped, he took a deep breath and relaxed his thoughts "No, Cay. I'm fine; I just hit my head a few times too many" he said gently

Cayce let out a large sigh "Well that's a relief" she said collapsing onto Mickey's recently vacated stool "You had me worried there Mickey-boy."

"I winced!"

Cayce grinned "Exactly"

Mickey wiped his hands off on a damp rag "I winced, Cay! If you didn't hear me earlier, I actually made a verbal proclamation of pain. That usually mean something hurts. And when people are hurt, they tend to wince." He said, settling on the hood of the car

Cayce screwed up her nose and squinted at Mickey, she sat next to him still glaring.

"Mickey." She said putting an accusing finger on his chest, "You have an unidentifiable condition that causes the frontal lobe of your brain to swell, which in turn causes you to fall to the ground crying in pain whenever you go more than four hours without taking drugs that are traditionally used to contradict migraines, and you tell me not to worry?" she said, still glaring accusingly at her taller friend.

Mickey raised an eyebrow "uhh… yes?" he said.

Cayce threw her hands up in the air standing quickly "See! This is what's annoying about you! All, you do, is worry about other people!"

"How is me asking you not to worry about me make me worry about you?"

Cayce stopped pacing and frowned. "Well… I'm still working on that."

Mickey shook his head with a grin "Only you, Cay…"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO- Ooo what's this?" Cay leaned forward and picked up the note book that was resting innocently on Mickey's shirt. "Is it a knew one? Is Flare-up in it? Have you done drawings for it? Can I read it? What-"

Mickey reached over her head and grabbed notebook out of her eager fingers "No, no, yes and you have." He answered sternly. The short girl pouted and folded her arms.

"Well can I re-read it then?"

Mickey grinned and shook his head "No, sorry. I'm taking it to the Lennoxs' tonight. Aunty Sarah's been asking to read it for ages now and I finally gave in. I'm just doing some extra editing."

Cayce's eyes widened and she started bouncing on the spot once again. "Lennox? As in Will Lennox? As in the guy you based Will Lennox in your story off? As in the Army Captain that fought with the Autobots? Who's guardian is Ironhide? Who-"

"YES! That Lennox!" Mickey said rolling his eyes. "I'm babysitting Annabelle while they go on a date tonight."

"Can I come?"

"NO!"

"Awe, please?"

"No."

"Super-pretty-princess-peach-ice-cream-please-with-sprinkles-choc-topping-hot-fudge-cherries-and-a-wafer-biscket?"

"No."

Cayce huffed and folded her arms. There was a moment of annoyed silence.

"Take a picture of their GMC Topkick while you're there OK?"

Mickey laughed "Sure Cayce. But I don't think they have one, you do know that Ironhide is just a figment of my imagination right?"

The short girl shrugged "You never know, you predicted the destruction of Mission city pretty correctly."

"Yhea, well that was just good luck."

"And remember that story you wrote a few weeks back where they fought a Decepticon in a small town in Germany, almost completely destroying it. And then on the news a few days later a _small town_ in _Germany_ was _almost completely destroyed_ by a supposed 'factory explosion'."

"Well…"

"YOUR SOME KIND OF PHSYKICK, NOW ADMIT IT ALL READY!"

"Whatever you say Cayce, whatever you say…"

Sprinkling the last drops of water out of his hair, Mickey knocked on the door to his dad's office.

"Come in."

He slipped into the small cluttered room, barely avoiding sending a tall pile of papers all over the place. Mickey stood awkwardly just in side the room "Umm… dad, I was… ah, wondering if you could take me to the Lennox's house… it's getting dark, and there's no buses going out that far this late…" he silently crossed his fingers behind his back.

His dad shuffled some papers "No…" he said. Mickey kept his face a firm neutral. "Sorry Michael, I've got to finish signing these papers." He glanced up at his son "why don't you take the motorbike?"

Mickey bit the inside of his cheek "…Okay." _If you didn't want to spend time with me you could have just said so…_

He quickly exited the office and grabbed his backpack, full of notebooks, stationary and late night snacks, and quietly exited the house.

Shoving a helmet over his head, Mickey scrubbed angrily at his eyes. _Pull it together Charter, aunty Sarah doesn't want her kid being babysat by a crybaby._ Taking a deep breath he swung a leg over the black Kawasaki and started the engine, shooting off onto the road.

Two hours later, the sun had gone down a while ago and the moon was just rising. _Finally!_ The familiar house came into sight. Mickey sighed, the traffic had been terrible and it took long enough to get here normally. _Will won't mind if I park in the garage…_

He pulled the bike into the driveway and drove straight into the garage. He shut off the engine and took the helmet off his head, shaking his hair out as he did. _Great, my hair dried all weird… oh well._

He slipped off the bike and shrugged his bag off his shoulder grabbing it instead by the top handle.

_I hope aunty Sarah's got something to eat…_he walked out of the garage and started up the front stairs.

He stopped suddenly as a jolt of pain hammered into his scull. The pain left as soon as it came, leaving a strange prickling on the back of his neck. He swung his head around, _What?…_ sitting in the barn was a…he grinned crazily. _Cayce was right._ He gave a little whoop and ran up the stairs.

In the barn was a large GMC Topkick

_I am a physkick._

**Cayce's name is pronounced 'Case', my friend got confused when I started talking about Cayce instead of Casey so I thought you might want that clarified ^.^**

**I might not update for a while 'cause I've got another few stories that I'm writing.**

**Review and tell me what you thought and whether I should continue or not!**

**Mwahahaha!, I will now go wreak havoc and watch 'Pirates of the Caribbean' with my friends at our sleepover of epicness!**

**M-crazy ~.~**


End file.
